Beifar Mahgo
|wizardry}} Beifar Mahgo is a 45 year old wizard. He is the husband of the Folk woman Miracle Mahgo, and the father of the wizards Andrew and Brendan. Beifar has a female cousin, the witch Ana Mahgo. Beifar works as a secret agent in the Department of Magical Criminal Investigations, along with his cousin Ana Mahgo. On his assignment to track down the mad and dangerous convicted wizard Raven Claw, Beifar met the Folk boy Jesse Alexander in Alivan's Wizards and Witches Corner Store, in the town of Mount Dora. He formed a strong friendship with the young man, who became a valuable friend and ally. History Early life At one point in his youth Beifar Mahgo learned to fly on a boom. The first time he tried to fly a novice broom, he accidentally flew right into the side of a parked Volkswagen buggy. Beifar carved his own magic staff at some point too. Later in his life Beifar married to a Folk woman named Miracle. They have two sons Andrew and Brendan. Beifar works as a special agent in the Department of Magical Criminal Investigations, however he hadn't told his wife that he still worked in the DMCI. Instead he had lied to her about being a business man. Beifar's female cousin Ana Mahgo also worked in the DMCI, in the Identification and Records Department in New York City. Beifar was given the assignment of tracking down a dangerous, mad wizard named Raven Claw who was a known killer and who had escaped from jail. Although Miracle knew about the existence of magic and the Wizardry, Beifar chose not tell her about his job as an undercover agent in the Department, since she did not care much for magic, wanting a normal life for the family, especially since their sons did not show any sign of magic. Instead he opted to pretend to be a pharmaceutical sales rep. Physical appearance Beifar is described as being tall and strong with an athletic built from training frequently. Beifar is nearly bald but have short black hair with grey highlights that runs up his sideburns and around his ears, bushy dark eyebrows and dark eyes, and he sports a well-trimmed salt and pepper moustache and goatee. When Beifar is on duty as a Department agent he wears a tall, grey pointy hat, with its large brim often turned down to hide his face. He also wears a dark cloak which falls down to his calves, which is a cross between a trench coat from an old black and white detective film and a wizard's robe. When Jesse met Beifar the wizard wore a clean, light-grey shirt and dark, striped pants under his cloak. Under the cloak Beifar wears a magic shoulder holster from which he can draw his long magic staff. Around Beifar's neck hangs a blue magic stone amulet in a leather string which is knotted behind Beifar's neck. Personality Beifar is a bit of a history fanatic and so he prefers to use a magic staff instead of a wand. Abilities Magic Relationships Jesse Alexander When Beifar Mahgo first met Jesse, they were both strangers. Relatives Appearances The Salem Concord * Interview for a Wizard * The Secret Society of Seven Sorcerers Scribl.com audiobooks * Interview for a Wizard * The Secret Society of Seven Sorcerers * The Sorcerer's Secret * The Last Sorcerer Trivia * Beifar Mahgo was originally called Ch-U-Ch Mahgo in an earlier draft of ''Interview for a Wizard'', ''The Secret Society of Seven Sorcerers'', ''The Sorcerer's Secret'' and ''The Last Sorcerer'', which were used for the Podiobooks.com audiobooks. "Ch-U-Ch" was a play on the author's own nickname "Chuch." The name was changed because of its difficult pronounciation. * Beifar is one of the main protagonists of the ''Salem Concord'' series, featuring prominently throughout the books. References See also Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Wizardry Category:DMCI agents Category:Wizards Category:Speakers of dragon tongue Category:Mahgo family Category:Wizardry-Folk relationships